Rainy Day
by spacemonkey69
Summary: A rainy day leads to a startling discovery! Bit of silliness, please read and review! COMPLETE!


I dont know why. I seriously dont know why. There is no reason why I wrote this story, and there really is no point...but it's fun anyway! Just a bit of silliness really, but then we are fond of the silliness! Please read and review and enjoy! And props go out to Leondra, who I sampled a section of story from...I'm sure that was okay...right? Dont kill me! Oh, and my friend Deanne...and, well ME! Carina! For I appear in this hehe. So please read and review!

I do not own Friends/actors/characters, but i do own the truman show!

* * *

Bored, bored, bored.

Chandler hated rainy days, and this one was rainier then most. This one also had the lovely inclusion of his loneliness. Monica was working. Rachel, Ross and Phoebe were nowhere to be seen. And Joey…

He didn't even want to _think _of where Joey could be. In some random woman's bed. Eating pizza. Making a mess. Playing in the rain.

All of the above seemed possible. But Chandler knew that it was probably something else; something that only Joey would do. Something that he didn't want to know about.

He was sure he would find out later though.

Chandler sighed, staring at the TV dejectedly.

Bored, bored, bored.

He couldn't think of the last time he was so bored. It didn't seem fair. There were so many things he could have done today, but the stupid rain had ruined that. And now he was bored.

It seemed like the work of the devil. To make someone _that _bored was just downright evil. Chandler rolled his eyes, then rolled his head around a few times, hoping it would give him a semblance of excitement.

It didn't. All it gave him was a sore neck.

He sighed, then switched the TV off. Cameron Diaz was just not sexy when it was so dreary outside. He stood up, glancing around the room. He could clean. But after last time, he was slightly afraid of doing that. No, not afraid. More like utterly terrified.

Monica could be a scary woman when she wanted to be. He loved her to death, but there was always a part of him that stepped lightly around her. The same part that refused to clean for her.

Chandler's laptop caught his eye and he grinned. Maybe he could write some more stories about Ross and his dinosaur girlfriend? It wasn't like Ross could do anything to him; he had already been outed to the entire readers of that website. What else could happen?

Chandler sat down in front of his computer and quickly logged onto the internet. But instead of writing about the dinosaur love affair, Chandler found himself on google, typing in his own name. He pressed enter, shrugging to himself. See what poor souls shared his name.

Wait…

Adorable: the Chandler Bing fanlisting?

How did these people know he was adorable?

He scrolled down, his frown deepening as he spied his friend's names as well. Not only them, but other names. Jennifer Aniston? Matt LeBlanc?

"Wha?"

Chandler scratched his head, staring at the screen. Who were these people? And why were he and his friend's names splayed across the internet like they were celebrities?

Fanfiction.

The word caught his eye and he frowned again. Fanfiction? As in stories about him and his friends? Stories written by…fans?

They had fans?

"Wha?"

Chandler clicked on it anyway, determined to get to the bottom of this.

"_So what is the deal with you two," Chandler asked after a pause broken only by small yet violent arguments over which part of the cheesecake was Chandler's and which was Rachel's. "You and Ross," he clarified when she didn't answer._

Chandler stared at the screen, wide eyed.

How did this person; this _Leondra _know about the cheesecake incident? He glanced around wildly, looking for anything that could give him an answer. When nothing magically appeared, he sighed went back to google. Typing in both his and Joey's name next, he was once more surprised with the results.

Best buds.

Chandler smiled at the words, then frowned. No, this wasn't right. How did they know this?

"Hey man."

Chandler didn't look up, instead clicking on a link.

"Hey Joe…where you been?" he asked distractedly.

"I was doing another sex study…donating my 'time', if you know what I mean." Chandler rolled his eyes. He knew he hadn't wanted to know. "What are you doing?"

"Surfing the net."

"Porn?"

"No…something weird is going on man!"

Joey frowned, walking over.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Chandler turned to face him.

"These people…they know about us! They know everything! They write stories about us and…and they say that we are other people! Apparently you are this…Matt guy, and you just got married!"

"Married? Me?" Joey let out a laugh, shaking his head. "Chandler, we both know that this isn't possible…what does it say about you?"

"I'm a Matt too and…man, I've crashed my car a few times! And had some serious personal problems!"

"Insanity?"

"No! Other stuff! And Rach is Jen, and she is married to a Brad, who looks exactly like that Will guy who came to Thanksgiving!" Chandler was getting more and more freaked out by the moment and suddenly he let out a gasp. "We are filmed in front of a live audience? What?"

"Hey, here's something!" Joey leaned over Chandler's shoulder and clicked on a link. "Look! People write stories about us!"

"Yeah, I know…this Leondra person wrote about…about Rach and me and the cheesecake incident!"

"But only we know that!" Joey exclaimed.

"I know!"

"Oh! A story about us!" Joey said suddenly, a grin covering his face. "Hey, this is from before you and Mon got together, when we were living together! Aw, we're hugging!" Chandler and Joey skimmed the words quickly, both getting interested.

"Hey, this is actually pretty good," Chandler commented after a while.

"Yeah, who would have…wait." Joey and Chandler both leaned in closer, staring at the screen in shock.

"Why…why are you doing that to me with your tongue?" Chandler asked, horrified.

"Maybe…maybe they forgot to write that I spilt some sauce?" Joey said hopefully.

"On my thigh!"

"You were the one that took your pants off!" They continued reading, their eyes getting wider and wider by the second.

"Joe…do you think this is how people really see us?"

"I don't think so…I have never done that with _you._ Women yes, you, _no!"_

"Joey, that is physically impossible to do with a woman! I mean, they don't even have a….oh my god!"

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Joey yelled, backing away. Chandler quickly shut the laptop and they both stared at it in horror for a long moment.

"How…how did you bend me that way!" Chandler exclaimed finally, turning an accusing eye towards his friend.

"Me! You were the one who was putting your mouth there!" Joey shouted back. They stared at one another for a moment.

"You…you wanna read something else?" Joey asked. Chandler's eyes widened.

"Like that? _No!_ You freak!"

"No, not like that! Something…non gay!"

"Well…maybe later…but Joey, how do they know us? How is this possible?"

"Oh, I know! The Truman Show!" Joey exclaimed. Chandler stared at him, exasperated.

"The movie!"

"Yeah! He didn't know he was being watched, maybe we don't know either! Maybe we weren't meant to find out! Maybe we have been watched all this time, and the other's are in on it! Or maybe-" Joey gasped, covering his mouth in shock. "Oh my god, you are in on it!"

"What? No! I am not in on it! I don't even know what _it _is!" Chandler ran his hands through his hair. "This cannot be happening!"

"Hey! Maybe that's why I keep getting asked for autographs!"

"Joey, you are a TV star, of course you are going to be asked for…" Chandler trailed off, something catching his eye. He stood up and walked over to the lamp, picking it up. Joey watched as his friend stared at the lamp intently.

"Dude…what are you doing?"

"There's a camera in this lamp…a very tiny camera," Chandler muttered. Joey walked over and looked at the lamp.

"Huh…what do you know? There is one there! Hello world!"

"Oh my god!" Deanne exclaimed, sitting up in her chair.

"What? What did I miss?" Carina asked frantically, rushing in.

"Joey and Chandler found a camera, and look!" Carina looked at the TV and gasped.

"Oh my god, they are staring straight at us!" she squealed, sitting down.

"I know! Oh wow, this is major! This is huge! This could change everything! The show could end! It can't end, what would we watch all day?" Deanne moaned. "Well, besides the re enactment show, staring Jen and Matt and everybody…but it just isn't the same!"

"Well, as long as Joey and Chandler finish reading that story and then act it out, that's fine by me," Carina commented, throwing a piece of popcorn up in the air. She caught it in her mouth, and then grinned at Deanne. "I mean, how hot would that be?"

"Well, if Chandler can _really _bend that way, then I would say pretty damn hot!" Deanne said grinning.

"Ohhh yeah."


End file.
